


Stuffed

by Shivanessa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Gags, Leashes, Loving bdsm relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Fixation, Public Nudity, Restraints, light self harm, mentions of family loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Peter loves oral stimulation and his Dom Tony indulges him for being good.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/gifts).



> This was written for the Starker Kink Event. TwoKinkyBeans wanted something with oral fixation and/or non-petplay-leash usage. I hope you like this :)

Peter was on his knees where he belonged, a black leather leash clicked to the beautiful collar around his neck. He knelt by Master's feet, ignored and unimportant. Still, Peter couldn't be happier. His mouth was filled with the special gag his Master had made for him, a perfect replica of the cock Peter loved so much. It filled his mouth completely, he couldn't even suck on it properly and had to keep his head straight or it would press against his throat and make him gag. 

It was the best feeling in the world. 

His mouth was stuffed full to the brim by the second best thing available, all his needs met by just this: waiting by his Master's side, filled up. The plug in his ass was a nice extra, keeping him ready for later use, but for Peter the main aspect was that his mouth was stimulated and stuffed. The feeling was heady, making him dizzy even, while he focused on keeping his head still and his breath steady around the big toy. His mind drifted. 

Peter's mouth just was very sensitive. It had been like that since he could remember. 

As a small kid he always sucked on his fingers, his blankie or his clothes. Peter's parents found it cute, the attempts to stop him doing it were administered half-heartedly at best. But after the accident, and his parents were gone… it worsened. Peter  _ needed _ to do it. Needed to feel his mouth stuffed with something to suck on. 

May did her best to comfort him after school when Peter had been bullied again because he relieved stress with sucking his fingers or the collar of his shirt. It was the only thing that worked when he felt overwhelmed, angry or sad. 

With time he learned to use other things, more socially accepted ways to cope, sucking and biting on pencils and nails. At least until Master found out… 

*

"What's this?" 

Tony's voice was calm but firm. 

Peter, bent over his physics books, jerked upright as if he had been slapped. He instantly knew what Tony was asking about. Hiding his hand under the table he turned to him, his face as innocent as possible. He hadn't been caught doing something forbidden, hadn't he? 

Tony and Peter were dating a couple of months now, the Dom/sub relationship already tightly established between them. Peter knew he shouldn't hide things from his Master. It wasn't even a big deal really. 

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked, turning around fully to be polite, while hiding his messed up finger in his palm. 

But Tony had seen it already. He extended his hand, the palm open. 

"Show me your fingers."

There was no way to ignore a direct order so Peter lowered his head and did what he was told. He squirmed in place when Tony inspected his hand, the bleeding skin on his index finger, the messed up nails. Peter felt bad for letting it get it out of hand this time, but he had to focus so much and to achieve that he had been gnawing. His pen already looked like a beaver had used it. Still… the thought that Master knew about this specific need made Peter cringe internally. He knew that what he was doing was a flaw, a stain on his character and he preferred Tony to not know about it. 

Tony regarded his fingers carefully, the small droplets of blood oozing from the wound. 

"I'm going to clean this up. Afterwards I want to know why you bite yourself bloody."

Peter, who had expected to be told off immediately, maybe even called disgusting and gross, looked up. 

"Yes sir." he answered as was required and followed with his head down to the bathroom.

After Tony disinfected and wrapped his finger, Peter squirmed in place. Master was waiting. 

"I'm preparing for a test. I got worked up… I often bite my nails when I'm nervous, and I couldn't solve this calculation. Then it started to bleed. It-... it's not a big deal-..." 

Tony's raised hand cut him off. 

"I decide if it's a big deal, not you. And the way your pencils look your nails are not the only thing that you chew on. That's bad for your teeth as well."

"I'm not chewing!" Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Tony's raised eyebrow made him duck his head, but he had to set that straight, even if it was hard to speak up like this. 

"Sir, not usually. I usually just… uhm… I…" 

"Peter, I don't have all day. What's this about?" 

"I'm sorry Sir! I usually just suck on it. I… like… it helps me stay focused."

This elicited a lopsided smile from Tony. "Sucking, hu?" 

Peter nodded and lowered his eyes. How was it possible that Tony effortlessly pulled out all his shames and flaws to lay them open in broad daylight. 

Tony moved closer. Peter could feel his body's warmth through his clothes, the man's breath on his cheek. Tony's voice was low and sent a shiver down Peter's spine when he spoke again. 

"You're a great sucker, I have to give you that."

Peter blushed violently. His heart beat faster. "Thank you Sir. I really like it." 

Tony thought a couple of moments, Peter squirming in front of him.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. You stop this unhealthy behaviour. No more biting pens and nails." He raised his finger, a telltale sign that Pete would receive punishment if he continued what Tony forbade him. 

Peter faltered. How should he do this? It wasn't that he hadn't tried to stop! But an order was an order and the thought of letting Master down was the worst! 

But Tony wasn't finished. 

"When you feel the urge however, you'll tell me and I give you something to suck on."

Peter's brown eyes hung on Tony's lips. This… his Master would do such a thing for him? 

"You… you don't find it  _ gross _ ? Sir?" 

Tony pulled him close. "No baby. Now get back to work."

*

Things went surprisingly smooth after that. Tony started to reward Peter for achievements with things that fulfilled his lust for oral sensations. Popsicles, lollipops and other sweets to suck on became a constant item in Tony's household. He checked on Peter's nails from time to time and praised him when they were growing, punished him when he found them messed up. 

The most amazing part of the new arrangement however, was that Tony indulged him with letting Peter suck on him. 

A lot. 

Sometimes Peter wondered if, at some point, it would be too much for Tony because if it was left to the boy he would suck on Tony all day. Not just his cock, of course not, even if that was Peter's favorite activity. But also his fingers. His lips too, or other parts of his body. 

The special gag quickly became one of Peter's favorites, especially when they went out to kink-meetings. 

But Peter also loved to spend the evenings with Tony reading on a tablet, Peter kneeling by his side, lavishing the rough, strong hands with his tongue and lips. Doing this made his head turn off, nothing was left but the taste and the sensation, every tiny detail of Tony's hands on Peter's tongue. At some point Tony would push two or even three fingers in Peter's mouth, telling him to keep still and Peter would comply, deliciously filled and drooling all over himself. 

*

A tug on the leash pulled him out of his daydreaming. Master smiled at him and the way he did made Peter's pulse speed up. 

"Ready to go, baby?" 

He nodded, forgetting that his mouth was occupied, and gagged. 

Tony chuckled. "Careful there." He got up from his seat pulling the leash a little tighter. "Come on. Time to fill that greedy mouth of yours with something better."

Peter rose from his kneeling position to take his place by Master's side. He would have smiled and nodded excitedly, but that wasn't possible so he simply blinked two times. It seemed the night would get even better. 

*

Peter held himself as straight as possible. He was naked already, still filled on both ends, his hands tied behind his back. Tony had fastened the leash to the hook in the ceiling and the ring of the collar in Peter's neck. Like this Peter could stand comfortably, but he had to keep very upright to not place too much pressure on the collar around his throat. With the huge gag in his mouth he couldn't put his head back to relax that way. At the moment it wasn't uncomfortable, but if he was forced to wait here for longer it would become difficult. 

Tony wasn't far of course, he never left him for long in such a vulnerable position. Peter knew that and it made him feel safe. Even if he couldn't see him, he felt held by Tony's caring attention, able to let go and simply  _ feel _ . 

Lost in thought he suckled on the phallic gag in his mouth. He was sure he had been good, no need for punishment. Tony would have his way with him later, of course. But that was a reward, not a threat. 

Steps behind him told Peter that Tony was close. He wriggled his ass as much as his position allowed, sending a wordless invitation.

A light slap, more sound than feel landed on his right buttock. 

"Such a good boy. You've been so good the whole evening, waiting by my side so patiently…" 

The hand caressed and squeezed his ass, eliciting small whines from behind the gag. 

"Yeah, good boys get a reward." 

The low murmured words made Peter's cock twitch with need. Reward meant to be used by Master, to be a vessel for his desire. Peter loved it. 

Nimble fingers tugged on the flat end of the plug and despite his need to stay straight Peter tried to arch his back. His throat pressed against the collar, making it harder to breathe, but it was so worth it. Tony played with the plug, turned it and pulled on it to loosen Peter up some more. 

Finally the device slipped out, stretching Peter's rim around the bulging head. 

He moaned behind his gag, his eyes rolling back when the plug popped out. Did Master like the view? Peter hoped that he looked good, so loose and open and ready. 

The sound of a zipper made Peter's pulse speed up some more. Squelching sounds of lube followed and then, finally, Peter felt the full tip pressing against his hole. He arched his back some more, cutting off his own breathing. 

Tony slipped in. 

The delicious feeling of being filled by his master's cock made Peter moan deep in his chest, but only a low sound escaped the tight grip of the collar and gag. His vision danced with stars from the lack of oxygen and his chest started to spasm in need of air. 

A strong hand on Peter's shoulder pulled him upright again, loosening the pressure of the collar. The motion speared Peter open on Tony's cock, the full length pushing inside at once. Even if he could breathe a little better now, it wasn't enough. Too long had Peter denied himself air and now his body started to panic. The boy urgently pulled air through his nose but it wasn't enough. A burst of panic jerked on his head, made him gag again. He tried to expand his lungs but couldn't, the gag pressing on his throat and...

"Let's take this off." 

The straps of the gag came loose and Peter coughed and gagged in Tony's arms, drool running down his chin. And even if he had choked on it he didn't want to lose the feeling of his mouth being filled by the replica of Master's cock. All he could do was whine at the loss while. 

But his wordless begging was heard. Tony slipped two fingers in Peter's mouth. Despite the still ragged breathing that shook his body Peter immediately sucked on them, the feeling calming his strung up nerves. 

Tony stroked his back with his free hand until Peter's breath calmed a little. "There you go. Air's your friend baby." The deep, steady voice was his support, he clung to it, listened to the words of reason and care. Under those layers however, Tony's tone was breathy with lust which stoked the fire in Peter's veins again. 

But his Master didn't move yet. 

Shedding the last remnants of panic Peter moaned softly and pushed back on the cock inside him a little, encouraging Tony to take him. The strong hands landing on Peter's hips felt like heaven, a promise that he would be held in place for Tony to use as he liked. 

When Tony started to move he gave Peter harsh thrusts that made the boy see stars. He moaned open mouthed with every slap of Tony's hips against his ass. Every time Peter lowered his head the collar pressed against his throat again, suffocating his helpless moans. 

At some point Tony pulled him up again, his mouth close to Peter's ear. "You want me to fill you up, boy? You want my cum?" 

"Yes-... yes, Sir, please-..." Peter moaned out of his mind. He wanted… he needed… 

Tony pulled out. 

Peter cried out, feeling open and exposed, and so, so empty. He tried to turn his head, to plead at his Master, but Tony already unclipped the leash from his collar. 

"Down!" he commanded, his voice breathy and heated. 

Peter blinked at him owlishly, not getting the message until Tony repeated with a tug on his collar. 

"Down!" 

Peter fell to his knees. 

"Open wide!" 

The boy let his mouth fall open, whining impatiently. 

Tony jerked himself off in front of Peter's face, his free hand keeping the boy in place with a tight grip in his hair.

"Yeah, that's it, right? That's what you're waiting for." he moaned. 

"Yes sir, please sir…" Peter stretched out his tongue, his eyes fixed on his Masters fastly moving hand. 

The begging obviously did it for Tony. In thick ropes he came all over Peter's chin, cheeks and into his open mouth, bathing his lower face in cum. 

Peter tried his best to catch it all, lapping at it, only kept in place by the harsh grip. 

"That's my good boy. All for you…" Tony gasped with the last spurts of cum, rubbing his tip against Peter's soiled lips. 

Peter waited patiently, marveling in the feel and taste of his Master's seed on his face. He licked his lips to gather more of the sticky substance. 

Tony smiled down on him. 

"There you go…" he said and smeared his finger through the cum on Peter's cheeks to feed it to the kneeling boy. 

Peter sucked Tony's fingers in his mouth greedily, moaning. His own cock almost hurt, drops of precum sliding down his shaft in an endless line. He tried to suck more of Tony's fingers in his mouth, curling his tongue between the thick digits to get more, more… 

"Look at you. All eager and hot. Wanna cum, baby?" Tony teased and Peter whined, but didn't let the cum-stained fingers escape from his mouth. 

Tony placed his foot between Peter's knees. "Come baby, cum for me." he ordered 

Peter moved a little closer until he could rub his tip against the fabric of his Master's pants. To be allowed to come on Tony's leg was a huge reward and topped with being able to suck cum from his fingers was heaven. 

Too bad that Peter was so horny that he couldn't last for long. He jerked his hips up and down, sucking and moaning and drooling all over himself when he came all over Tony's expensive suit. 

*

Peter laid in bed, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. This had been an intense session, beginning with the night out and ending with ruining Tony's dress pants in a gorgeous fuck. Now he enjoyed cuddles and soft praise in their shared afterglow. When he looked up to Tony's face he smiled in bliss. 

"Look at you. All happy and good?" 

Tony stroked his index-finger over Peter's lips and the boy immediately sucked the digit into his mouth. Suckling softly he closed his eyes. 

_ 'Yeah' _ he thought to himself  _ 'all happy and good' _ . 


End file.
